


Plant Life [Seijoh Vball Team x Reader] (Magical AU)

by ZackCValentine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magical AU of sorts in which life is pretty much normal, Reader is the manager, an old fic I wanted in my AO3 account bc I love it, but you all have cute powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: Spring always made the guys behave strangely around you, could it be that they were hiding something?Sometimes, spring came acompanied by rain, making you restless and anxious....What was a group of teenagers to do when none of them knew of each other's powers, just as the season responsible for the heightened manifestation of their powers arrived?~Magical AU of sorts in which life is pretty normal but you all have cute powers~





	Plant Life [Seijoh Vball Team x Reader] (Magical AU)

Everything was strange, and every single year it was like that. Spring was around the corner and the guys in the volleyball team you formed part of as manager began acting strange, more fidgety and to some extent they tried to avoid you. 

_“It’s always due to spring… Ever since my first year…”_ You thought, sitting on the bench beside the coaches, watching Aoba Joushai’s male volleyball team practice whilst sweatdropping at their strange behavior. 

Oikawa seemed to be in panic, movements stiff as he apologized for the missed toss while Iwaizumi went to pick up the ball they just used with a pissed off look on his face, but was stopped by Matsukawa who just shook his head at him. This just seemed to piss Iwaizumi more, standing very still as he tried to breathe deeply in order to calm himself. Hanamaki said something to him, but you couldn’t quite catch it, and then delivered a forceful pat on the back of the ace. 

The opening of the gym door took your attention off your fellow third years, it was obvious who just showed up. “Hello, Kyoutani-kun!” You offered him a smile, but he just flinched away from your general direction. “Even Kyoutani is on edge!! What is going on?!” Yahaba began scolding his fellow second year, but you tuned it out as you spaced off into your thought, trying to find a reason for their fidgeting and hiding. 

_“Could it be… they’re magical beings, too? Maybe they have nature related magic, flora or fauna related… Just like [Friend’s name]-chan! They recently began sprouting flowers from their hair, so cute!... But it’d be too much of a coincidence if the entire team had flora and/or fauna related powers…”_ Then, you remembered, the entire (music/art/dance/science/programming/etc.) Club you were in had similar powers as you. _“This.. this is a strange school, I’ve always told my-“_

A ball flew past your face, making you let out a squeal, immediately covering your mouth as you saw a tiny little bubble leave through it. 

“[Last name]-chan, I’m sorry!!” Oikawa immediately apologized, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?! I’d never forgive myself for hurting someone as pretty as you!” Everyone turned to look at him after his comment, Mattsun and Makki had amused looks on their face while the rest of the team (except for Kyoutani) had a panicked expression, as if expecting something to happen. Oikawa just turned around to hide from view. 

“N-no, no! I-I’m entirely fine!!” You closed your mouth quickly, remembering your little incident yourself, and tuned to look at your feet while a blush covered your cheeks. 

_“That was close!”_ Was the only thought crossing everyone’s minds in that moment, even that of the coaches. 

“Are you alright, [Last name]?” Coach Mizoguchi asked, concern laced his voice. 

“Yes… Yes, I’m okay.” A sigh left you, three other tiny bubbles left your throat. 

Coach Mizoguchi placed a hand on your shoulder to stop you from fretting. “It’s okay, we know about it,” He reassured, “Coach Irihata and me.” 

This surprised you, so you looked up at him to try and make him explain. 

“Did you not know Aoba Jousai accepts just certain types of magical people? Generally nature and water related powers are chosen.” He went back to observe the fidget-filled practice. 

“I… I knew something seemed off… Since everyone around me has flora related powers, some can tame or talk to animals, and very few of us ha-have water related powers,” You turned to look at the guys as well, “It must be one difficult selection process.” 

“I’ve heard they select those powers just if the candidate is aware of their powers, otherwise it’s just like your regular school, you enter due to the score of your entry exam,” He corrected himself, “Even if you have those powers, you have to pass the exam, you don’t get a free entry…That’s what I meant… Or so I’ve heard.” 

You giggled at how he wanted it to sound like he was not spilling confidential information. “Don’t worry, it’s safe with me.” You whispered to him, crossing your heart.  
You kept on watching the guys try to act normal, but it was obvious they wanted to hide something. 

_“But why do they want to hide their powers so bad? It’s not like I’m not-…”_ Then it hit you. Never in the three years you studied at Seijou had you showed your powers, at least not to any of the third years or anyone in the team. Your close friend and fellow third year [Friend’s name] knew about them, so did the other members of your club.  
_“But letting them know just now will be embarrassing! I mean, after all this time? But I don’t want them nor me to hide anymore! Aagh, what to do?!” _

As awkward as it was, practice ended in a good note. Everyone managed to get their head off what bothered them and put on an intense and lively practice game between themselves. 

You went home still thinking on what to do with the situation at hand. 

_\- The Next Day -_

It was pouring, pouring torrents of rain all around you. It seems the tables have turned. 

_“Conceal, conceal it. You have to keep calm… Don’t dance in the rain, [Name]! Get your head straight!”_ The grip on your umbrella was leaving you white knuckled, your entire body shaking, aching to feel the rain on your skin, _“One drop, j-just one drop…!”_ As you started to pull out your left hand, someone walked beside you. 

“If you don’t hurry up, you’ll be late, Manager-chan~” Hanamaki said, smug smile on his face as he watched your reaction to him. 

You placed your left hand to your heart, trying to calm it from the scare the male at your side provoked. “I-I’m aware, Hanamaki-kun! Thank you for scaring me out of my skin so early in the morning.” A huff left you as he snickered. 

“I’ve told you, you can call me Makki for short… or Takahiro, if you please~” He winked at you, making you blush. 

“Stop flirting with [Last name]-san already, _Takahiro_. Sensei is sick of you arriving late, she won’t let you enter if it repeats.” Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki forward as he curtly nod at you. A protest could be heard from Hanamaki, but you decided to continue to your class room, frustrated that you could not feel the water on your skin. 

Arriving to your class and sitting down next to your friend, they greeted you. “Sup, [Name]-chan! You feeling alright?” [Friend’s name] asked, chamomiles forming a beautiful crown on their head. 

You smiled, “I see you’ve bloomed, your majesty. I’m fine… Slight flustered because I couldn’t touch the rain this morning, hope to do so in lunch time. How about you? How’s spring fever treating you?” 

“Fantastic! I can tell flowers this year will be beautiful! And pollinators will be soon following me around, so keep an eye out for bees,” Their voice so full of mirth as they explained, “I hope you get to feel the rain, everything just seems so perfect today, so I really do hope you manage to bond with your element.” They smiled at you as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. 

_“I hope so, too, [Friend]-chan…”_

_\- Fast forward -_

Finally, lunch break. You remained seated, taking some time to enjoy chatting with [Friend] and some of the members from your club as you ate. They told all types of stories, giggling at one of the girls as she recalled how multiple birds began perching on her head as she walked home yesterday, leaving multiple knots on her hair. You silently excused yourself and walked out of the room, taking with you your juice box. 

The corridor was completely barren, no one was outside their classroom. This was your opportunity. 

Making your way up the stairs, you were about to reach the door leading to the roof top. 

“Huh? [Last name], you know better than to go outside uncovered.” Iwaizumi’s voice was heard behind you, halting your movements. 

Turning around, you looked at him, “I… I just wanted some fresh air, nothing to worry about.” 

“In this rain? Going out there like that?” He continued to scold. 

_“He does act like a mother, now that I think of it.” _ You took a sip of your juice, “If I go get my umbrella, can I _please_ go outside?” 

“As if. Go back to your classroom, [Last name]-san, you’ll catch a cold if you go out into the rain.” He continued to observe you. 

“Jeez, fine, fine! I can’t believe I’m being mothered by you, Iwaizumi-kun.” You reluctantly went down the stairs back to third year territory. 

“Wha-? I’m not mothering you! I’m making sure you won’t get sick and stop attending practice!... or your other club activities!” A slight blush covered his cheeks. 

“Sure you are, _Iwa-chan_.” Poking your head out of your classroom one last time, you stuck your tongue out at him, quickly closing the door to save yourself from more scolding. 

“Success?” [Friend] asked, a hopeful look on their face , but they soon caught the irritation on your face. 

“Not at all.” Was your bitter answer as the bell rang. 

_“This is so frustrating!! Damn you, Iwaizumi!!”_

_\- Fast Forward: After School -_

“See ya, [Name]-chan! Please, take some time for yourself and bond with the water of the skies!” [Friend] shouted as you parted ways, you going to change and they going to their respective club. 

Sighing, you quickly made work of your clothes, folding them neatly as you began changing into the spots uniform. “Off to see what these guys will be up to today… If I manage to calm myself, that is…” 

On your way to the gymnasium, you noticed no one was around. 

_“A chance, finally!!”_ Smiling, you reached up to close your umbrella. 

“Ah, [Last name]-chan! You’ll get sick if you do that!” 

You were so concentrated and excited on the water, you let out a shrill yelp hearing Watari’s concerned yells behind you, which caused a stream of bubbles to leave your lips.  
Noticing what just happened and the wide eyes of the second year as he watched the bubbles float away into the rain, you turned to him. “Th-this is-! Th-this is between you and me, Watari! Please, please, _please_, I _beg_-!” 

Giggling broke your panic. “[Last name]-chan, there’s nothing to worry about! I have fauna related powers myself.” He smiled at you. 

“R-really?” 

“Yes! Squirrels seem to love me a lot, they’re all over me when I walk through the park near my house.” 

“Oh, that is so cute, Watari-kun! It fits you perfectly!” 

“What about you, senpai?” 

“O-oh! I have… water related powers… Nothing too flashy, I can control small volumes of water and can make bubbles come out of my mouth, at will or unconsciously… the latter happens a lot, as you could see, mainly when I laugh or get scared.” You turned to look at the falling drops, “I also get incredibly restless and active when it rains… I need to feel the water on my skin to calm down, but I haven’t had success in feeling the rain on me today.” 

“So those bubbles stem out of your restlessness?” 

“Maybe, it also happens naturally _a lot_, so I’m not certain… However, they were bigger than the ones yesterday, perhaps they are indeed due to the restlessness.” 

“Yesterday you let out bubbles? Was it when Oikawa failed his toss?” 

“Yes, he scared me good that time, I couldn’t stop myself.” 

Watari was about to say something else, but Kunimi and Kindaichi passed by you both into the gym. 

“Hmm? Why are you standing here?” Kindaichi asked, shifting his umbrella to his other hand as he stopped walking. 

“If you stay any longer out here, Coach will be mad.” Kunimi announced as he kept on walking, Kindaichi following after throwing one last glance at you. 

“Sorry, [Last name]-chan, from stopping you from touching the rain.” Watari apologized, bowing slightly as he continued onwards to the gym. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure I’ll get my chance…eventually…” You followed him inside. 

“Hello, everyone~!” You greeted. 

“Hi there, manager-chan!” Yahaba greeted, running over to you, “Would you like me to help you with that?” 

“It’s fine, Yahaba-kun. I do need you to start setting the net up, yes?” You smiled at him. 

_“(Last name)’s smile is so cute!”_ Yahaba and Kindaichi, who was standing near, simultaneously thought. Both of them turned around, murmuring a “yes” as they tried to cover their blushes. 

“What… is wrong with them?” You whispered to yourself. 

“N-not to be bold, [Last name]-chan…b-but seems like the rain also accentuates your beauty.” Watari whispered back to you as he turned to help around. 

Confused and blushing, you made your way to the bench the coaches normally sit on, placing the bag with water bottles beside it. 

In came Kyoutani, drenched to the core… With what looked like a pleased _almost_ smile painted on his lips. 

“Oi, what are you, a dog? Go get dried, Kyoutani! You’ll get water all over the court and meddle with practice!!” Yahaba yelled. 

_“Oh no.”_ You immediately walked up to the glaring duo and stood between them.  
“Yahaba, calm down. Kyoutani, please do go change, your drenched clothes won’t let you maneuver your body correctly.” You turned to the latter and handed him a stack of towels you grabbed from the bag you carried, and also handed your umbrella. With a slight nod, he turned to the changing rooms. 

“Teach me how you do that, [Name]-chan… You have him in your palm.” Yahaba sighed. 

“I… honestly don’t even know myself.” You returned to the bench. 

Just then, the third years entered the gym, as did the coaches. 

“Hello!” You greeted them, putting on a smile. 

“Yahoo~, [Name]-chan! You look so beautiful today~” Oikawa sing-sang, throwing a wink your way. 

“Manager-chan, hello~” Hanamaki winked as well, throwing a peace sign your way. 

Matsukawa pat his back forcefully, “Nice day, [Last name]-chan.” 

“Indeed it is, Mattsun.” You greeted back, hearing the indignatio sound from Hanamaki once you called Matsukawa by his nickname. 

“Good to see you cozy and warm, [Last name], not drenched in water like Kyoutani was.” Iwaizumi said as he passed by you. 

_“But I wanted to be drenched like Kyoutani!!”_ An irk mark appeared on your forehead, “Yes, all thanks to you, _Iwa-chan_.  
He shot you a sideways glare before going with the group to begging his stretches. 

“You seem lively today, [Last name], even picking a fight with Iwaizumi. You’ve settled in well with the team.” Coah Irihata said as he seated himself on the bench. You bowed in greeting to both adults. 

“Well, [Last name] has a caring personality that fits in with everyone, and they were suggested by the third years themselves as manager back when they were first years, it’s natural they would fit in nicely with everyone.” Coach Mizoguchi reasoned. 

“Indeed, indeed. Seems like the rain isn’t doing its toll on you, [nickname], you’re managing well.” Irihata remarked. 

“I’m trying to remain calm, sooner or later, the water will call me and I’ll lose my cool.” You answered, sighing as you listened to the pitter patter of the rain against the windows. 

“Have you been able to feel the drops?” Mizoguchi asked you. 

“Not at all, every attempt I make is abruptly interrupted by one of those guys.” You signaled the stretching team witha movement of your head. 

“Have them, now? Such bad luck you have!” He let out a snicker. 

Kyoutani reentered the gym, handing you back the umbrella. 

“Be sure to stretch before you start spiking, okay? Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” You remind him as you placed the umbrella somewhere else to dry. Kyoutani just slightly nodded as he went to stretch, some distance away from the rest of the team members. As you left the umbrella, you relished on the feeling of the droplets on its surface as you ran your hand on it. 

_“I hope that keeps me calm until practice ends.”_

“You somehow even make Kentarou listen to you, you’re truly and entirely welcomed by the team.” Irihata noted as you returned to the bench. 

“I’m surprised myself he listens to me, really… I’ll never know how I’ve managed to do that…” 

Practice continued on normally, although everyone still seemed to be hiding something. You yourself were slowly getting anxious, being starved for so long from bonding with your element, it was painful. 

Your anxiety stared to show, shifting sitting positions constantly, drumming your fingers along the surface of the bench, bouncing your leg, playing with the strap of your bag. Your gaze constantly travelled up to look at the window, mesmerized by the drops that hit the glass. 

Your attention was stripped from the window as a warning scream from Kindaichi reached your ears, making you turn your head to the court in front. 

And then, it happened... 

Kindaichi’s serve hit the back of Oikawa’s head 

Worry settled into your stomach, but Oikawa’s expression was priceless, so you let your held in laugh flow freely. 

And with it, bubbles, a bunch of them, left your throat. 

“O-Oikawa!! Your face!” Was all you could manage before you continued laughing, unaware of the bubbles floating around. An unexpected amount of joy invading you.  
As you calmed down, you stood up and walked over to the boys, whipping away stray tears from your laughter.  
“Are you alright, Captain?” You smiled, still remembering the face he made. 

“A-ah… [Last name]-senpai…” Watari’s voice brought you back to reality. 

“…oh no…!” You looked behind you and, sure enough, bubbles were floating everywhere. Embarrassment filled you, so you covered your blushing face to save you from their looks. 

Everyone was silent until… 

“Oi, Kyoutani, what do you think you’re doing!? Have you never seen bubbles before?” Yahaba’s voice held tremendous confusion. 

Uncovering your face, the image before you surprised you… Kyoutani Kentaro, the infamous Mad Dog of Seijo, was playing around with the bubbles. A deeply concentrated visage on his face as he swiped at one of the bubbles, surprised when it popped. This elicited a giggle from you, making him turn to look at you. 

“Sorry if it’s too personal, but what are your powers, Kyoutani-kun?” Your voice was soft, trying to make him stay calm. 

“…Fauna… Dogs… Canines listen to me… and I act like one.” He grunted out, turning away from your eyes. 

_“Well, that explains a lot.”_ All of you thought. 

“It must be nice, getting to pet a lot of dogs when you walk around. Canines, have you tried your powers on wolves or foxes, or maybe even tanuki?” You asked.  
He grunted and quickly put some distance between you, making you sweatdrop. 

“Oh, manager-chan lets out bubbles when she laughs… So cute~!” Oikawa spoke up. 

“You know what that means, right Makki?” 

“Yes, Mattsun…" 

“To her!!” Both of them yelled as they ran to you, intent crystal clear in their eyes: make you laugh using the most classical way there was, tickling. 

“H-hey, no!!” You yelled, letting stray bubbles float out of your mouth as you ran and hid behind Kindaichi. 

“P-protect me, kouhai-kun!!” You moved from side to side, avoiding the two third years’ wriggling fingers. Kindaichi just let out confused sounds as he blushed, making shallot plants sprout on his hair. 

“Living up to your nickname, I see.” Kunimi said to Kindaichi, making him even more flustered. 

“Kunimi!!” So you ran to him for shelter. 

“W-wait, no…!” He protested fruitlessly as you, Makki and Mattsun restarted your dance, the occasional giggle leaving your lips alongside bubbles as they managed to tickle your sides. 

Now it was Kunimi’s turn to be flustered as his protests were dismissed, his feelings provoking ginkgo leaves to sprout on his hair and cheeks. 

“I-Iwa, _please_!” You ran to him, hiding behind him. 

“You two…” He was pissed, “Cut it off, already!!” He placed both his hands on Mattsun and Makki’s heads, areoles with spines and glochids poking out of his arms and hair. 

“Oh, we’ve done it.” Hanamaki said. 

“Definitely done it…” Matsukawa answered back. 

“We turn Iwaizumi into a cactus!” Both announced. 

“Shut it!” He was flustered now, making small pads with flower buds sprout from his hair, elbows and knees. 

“Turned him into an Opuntia, would be more correct.” Your giggled. 

“What will we ever do with them?” Coach Mizoguchi asked to no one in particular, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“Will we ever know?” Irihata answered back, laughing lightly at the flustered expressions of Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

“My, [Name]-chan’s laugh was certainly music to my ears.” Yahaba sighed like a love sick teenager, remembering your melodic laugh and dancing bubbles. Just the thought of it all was enough for sprouts to grow on his cheeks, pear blossoms growing on his hair. Watari could only sweatdrop at his antics. 

“How do you expect me to continue practice with all this?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to tear off the pads on his joints. You stopped him, not sure if it would hurt him if he took them off. 

“Not fair! Why is Iwa-chan getting more attention than me?! I’m the one that got hit!” Oikawa protested, pouting. 

“Oh, right! Are you alright, Oikawa-kun? Do you need some ice? You aren’t dizzy, or are you?” You immediately returned to him, assessing that everything was fine as much as a non-medic could. 

“E-eh?! Y-yes, I’m fine!!” He quickly answered, becoming flustered as Narcissus daffodils bloomed on his cheeks and arms, while three japhet white orchids bloomed on his head. 

“Asking for attention and then getting all flustered when you get it, eh, Oikawa?” Hanamaki poked fun at him. 

As they both quarreled, you noticed how everyone had, wanting or not, revealed their powers. This made you grow the biggest smile, until you noticed two people missing from the magic. 

Walking up to Hanamaki and Matsukawa with an innocent smile, as much as you could, you brought them up to you into a quick hug. 

“W-what was that, manager-chan?” A blushing Makki asked, sakura slowly blooming around his head, forming a crown. 

“Ah, I see, you wanted to get us flustered to show our powers.” A calmer Mattsun said, but the blush was still rising on his cheeks. Tiny rosettes of echeveria azulita grew on Matsukawa’s arms and left cheek. 

Nodding to Mattsun’s statement, you could not help the happiness bubbling inside you, so you let it free once more. 

“I love you guys so much!” You exclaimed, laughing lightly as more bubbles left your mouth to dance around the gymnasium. You danced around a little, so happy that none of you had to hide your powers from one another anymore. 

“We love you, too, senpai!!” Watari exclaimed as he went to hug you, his actions being the incentive the others needed to do the same. 

A group hug, that even Kyoutani joined and seemed to enjoy, filled with laughter surrounded you. 

It struck you in that moment how much this team meant to you and how you would treasure your memories with them forever. 

_And just then, every one of them had the same thought... “We love you, (Name)-chan! Thank you for all your help!”_

*** BONUS ENDING! ***

“Hey, cut it out! I know you all love each other, but our practice can’t go on because Iwaizumi will pierce every ball we have!” Coach Mizoguchi scolded. 

“Y-yes, sir!!” All of you parted, afraid of the punishment. 

“Just clean up and head home… But tomorrow you’ll have to recover today!!” He yelled, sitting back down on the bench, Irihata laughing beside him. 

Once everything was put away, you ran outside. 

“Finally!!” You screamed, excitedly running to the rain. The cold water felt so nice, nerves finally calming down as you stood underneath the shower. 

“Hey, [Last name]! What did I say?!” Iwaizumi barked at you, new spines growing on his hair. Meanwhile, you just poked your tongue out as you continued to relish the cooling sensation of the rain. 

“Kyoutani, stop-!!” Yahaba yelled, but to no avail. Kyoutani was already besides you under the water. 

_“What will we ever do with them?”_ They all thought as they saw you both play around, bubbles passing your lips into the air, dancing around you. 

Drenched in water, but immensely happy, you and Kyoutani left school, while the rest of the volleyball team left with smiles on their face from the memories they got to make today alongside you. 

_\- The Next Day -_

“Hey, [Name]-chan! Did you manage-?” [Friend] stop in mid-sentence as they watch you sneeze. 

Sweatdropping, but snickering, they said, “I guess you did get to touch the rain yesterday.” 

“Best. Day. Ever.” You reassured them with a smile before another sneeze took over you. 

“Let’s get to the classroom, yes? You’ll tell me there.” They offered, walking onwards to the school building. 

As you followed behind, another sneeze left you. 

“[Last name], I told you! Now you better not skip practice!” Iwaizumi scolded as he passed by you. 

“Yes, mom…” You answered back, lowly. 

“What was that?” He turned around to look at you with those intense eyes. 

“Nothing, _Opuntia_-kun~!” You hurried over to catch up with your friend, running way from Iwaizumi’s wrath. 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Areoles with spines and glochids, pads: Correct name for the prickly parts of a cactus. The areoles are the bumps in which sharp spines or short, prickly glochids grow; pads are the big oval-y parts of Opuntia cacti in which the spines grow.  
\-- -- --  
I really really loved this idea!! Hope this managed to lift your spirits a little bit!  
And please, do search for the plants and flowers mentioned here! They’re beautiful~!  
Sorry for any OOC-ness!
> 
> [This was an old fic I had in my DA account. Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!!]


End file.
